The Red Diamond Child
by InkOkami
Summary: One of the first gems that died in the battle between home world and Earth was the red diamond, Rose quartz was only able to protect so many, but the red diamond did not die but had a child. I do not own Steven Universe
1. The Red Diamond Child

(3rd person P.O.V)  
"Alright kids we're going to be vacationing in Beach city" the caretaker said and the entire bus was filled with chatter everyone was doing there own thing  
"so creep are you going to take this as your chance to run away" an older boy said mocking the boy next to him.  
"shut it Samuel" the boy yelled.  
Then Samuel shoved him out of the seat and the boy stood up and the caretaker yells "Neil stop ruff housing! Get to the front!" he walks to the front of the bus.  
"Hey everyone the freak got in trouble" Samuel yelled and everyone on the bus were either staring at him or laughing at him. Just as Samuel said he was a freak his hair is white as snow he had two different colored eyes, one eye was grey while the other was red and on his right shoulder he had a red diamond gem but only a few knew about it.  
"Alright, everyone now the rooms are already set up. Everyone must be back before 10:00 pm. You are all free to explore" the caretaker said and Neil was the last to get off even though he was in the front "Neil, you shouldn't be fighting with my son, he's a good kid and probably would be your friend" the caretaker said and Neil rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll be good" he said just to get out of this conversation and began walking away.  
He saw this kid slamming his fists on the counter chanting. "The bits, the bits, the bits" which made Neil chuckle and he walked over finding it amusing and wanted to get himself some food when the man behind the counter gave the kid the bits it was just what was left on the grease trap and then he noticed me "woah, hey is that a costume" he asked  
"Nah, it's just Natural" Neil told him and ordered fries "so what's your name" he asked the kid.  
"Steven Universe" he said proudly lifting his head high and he turned around as Neil took his bag of fries "hey,are those your friends" Steven asked as Samuel took the bag of fries from Neil.  
"Oh Thanks freak I was hungry" Samuel said and ate some fries and spit it back at Neil "these are disgusting" he said and whipped the bag a Neil and he catches it and eats some fries and spits it on Samuel  
"They taste amazing" Neil said smirking Samuel grabs Neil's jacket and tries to punch him. Neil was able to catch his punch and knock him of his feet and Samuel ripped his sleeve off revealing the red diamond gem. Steven quickly steps in between them.  
"You guys, fighting will get us no where" Steven said and Samuel laughed pushing him  
"What's a little shrimp like you gonna do" Samuel said and was about to punch Steven and Neil caught Samuel's fist and punched Samuel as hard as he could knocking him out and after that Steven was just staring at the gem  
"you're a crystal gem" He said and was smiling so much and Neil was confused  
"What's a crystal-" before he could finished he was cut off  
"Steven!" A skinny girl with white skin ran towards them and mere moments later a whip was wrapped around Neil and he fell to the ground and began to squirm.  
"What the hell" Neil yelled and he was able to see a purple girl holding the end of the whip.  
"Steven what are you doing hanging out with a thug" the white girl asked Steven  
"No, Pearl, Amethyst he helped me that guy tried to fight me and Neil stepped in" Steven said  
"Um, Pearl you need to see this" the purple skin girl said and 'pearl' came over and looked at the gem on his shoulder  
"Amethyst we're taking him with us" she said and began dragging Neil to the beach  
"where are you taking me" Neil asked  
she turned to him and kicked him and before he went unconscious he hears pearl yell "Amethyst!" and then darkness.


	2. Surprise!

**Hello Readers, I am sorry about the problem that was wrong with chapter two of "The Red Diamond Child" I didn't check to see if the doc went through correctly I will have it fixed and resend it.**

Neil was slowly gaining consciousness and realized he was laying down on a couch "Garnet you can't be serious, I mean we simply know nothing about him. He can be dangerous he can be a spy from gem home-world." Pearl said "it would be better if we locked him away." Pearl said and Neil stood up.

"hey wait no one is locking me up!" he said and backed away.

"wow bad timing to wake up." the purple girl said, hoped over the back and land on the couch.

"no one is getting locked up but it is very strange Steven is also a human-gem hybrid but Neil has more features of what we know about the red diamond gem." Garnet said and looked towards Neil. "So you want to know what is going on don't you" The tall red women said and he nodded "well I'll introduce everyone I am Garnet, you have already met Steven" Garnet said and Steven waved.

"Hey" he said.

"This is Pearl" Garnet said and gestured towards the white girl and she bobbed a curtsy to him.

"Hello" she said and the purple girl jumped up.

"And I'm Amethyst the person that knocked you out" Amethyst said laughing.

"Ahem, and we are the crystal gems the protectors of earth and you are the son of the red diamond gem which means your like Steven" Pearl said.

"So does that cover everything?"Garnet asked and he nodded his head.

"Well what are we supposed to do he is obviously not a local and his parents must be worried sick -" Pearl was interrupted.

"I...I don't have parents what the orphanage said is that my father left me at the door and told me he would come back and he never did..." Neil said and lowered his head to keep the others from seeing his eyes "I am a freak to them! They all laugh at me!" He yelled and the others saw as tears rolled down his face and drip on the floor. "today was probably the best day of my life because I met someone kind like Steven." Neil said and wiped his eyes with his sleeve "sorry for telling my sob story but yeah I don't care about them...any of them" he said.

Across town police and the caretaker were searching for Neil and went to a car. wash to ask around if they saw the missing child "excuse me Mr... Universe? I'm searching for a missing boy that is under the orphanage's care" the caretaker asked and Mr universe looks at the photo.  
"I haven't seen him but I know some people who might have." he said "come on let's go there hop in" he said and the caretaker gets in and and was disgusted hold her breath.

"So where are we going?" She asked hoping to get out as soon as possible.

"The people live at the beach and I have to ask why are you looking for him" he asked and the caretaker turned to him.

"Well if you must know then fine that boy had started a fight with my poor son and beat him to a pulp and he didn't return during curfew. My poor son" she said .

Most of the drive was quiet until they got to the the broken fence and she saw the giant statue "wow that's massive who lives here" she asked "three...good people" he said and stopped the car and went to the front knocked on the door "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven are you here" he asked and the caretaker saw Neil and thew the door open.

"What are you doing you little hooligan first you assault my son and then run to this home bothering these people come on I am taking you back and going to punish you" she said and grabbed Neil's wrist and he pulls away.

"No I won't go back!your son threatened this boy first and assaulted him and I defended him" Neil yelled back and the four came out to see what was happening.  
"Dad do something help him please he's miserable" Steven asked his father.

"We would like to adopt Neil" Pearl said standing next to Garnet and Amethyst.

The caretaker smirked "legal documents?" She asked and the three were confused.

"without Legal documents you can not adopt him" she said and grabbed his shirt and was about to go outside. But was stopped by Steven's father.

"I'll adopt him" he said and showed his license

"we don't have any document papers on us you will have to-"

"I got one" the caretaker was cut off by Neil as he handed Steven's father the paper that was neatly folded in his wallet.

"But what about his stuff back at the orphanage" the caretaker asked trying to keep Neil from being adopted .

"You mean my clothing that is in my suitcase in my room at the motel" Neil said and the caretaker was getting more angry.

"You will not take him he doesn't deserve it" she said and Neil walked over to Steven's father she then left before doing anything stupid.

"Thanks a lot!" Neil said thanking Steven's father.

"No it's time for proper introductions I'm Greg Universe." Greg said and held out his hand to shake and Neil shook his hand.

"I'm Neil" he said.

"Well Neil you're a universe now" Greg said and Steven cheered.

"I have a brother! awkward sibling hug!" Steven said and hugged Neil. He smiled and hugged him back until the two broke apart.

"So I have to asked I notice you have magic and the weapon was magic so does that mean... I can make a weapon?" He asked excited.

"Oh boy" Amethyst said.

 **Hey guys! InkOkami here again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it and it seems like the gems have more on their hands! If you liked the chapter and are liking the fan fiction, favorite and follow so you don't miss new chapters! This is Ink signing off and if someone picked up on the little reference, good for you! Howl at the moon!**


	3. Just do it?

Neil groaned as he was being shook awake "come on it's not my turn to do laundry." he mumbled into his pillow and felt someone sit, no jump on top him and knocked the wind out of him "come on! I'm trying to sleep." Neil yelled.

"well you're sleeping on the couch and I want to sit" Amethyst said and was eating a donut "Also Garnet told me to wake you up and tell you to meet her on top of the hill so you can try to summon your weapon" she said and Neil squeezed out. "hey word of advice. Just relax and do it" she said and continued to eat her donut.

"Okay... Well wish me luck!" Neil cheered and ran outside and up the hill with the adrenaline pumping through his body "Hey Garnet so how are we going to do this? Do I choose a weapon? Do I have to do a test what" Neil asked ecstatic to be getting a weapon that he was hyperventilating .

"Neil, calm yourself" Garnet ordered and Neil took slower breaths "okay now Neil, you can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. channeling the collective powers of the universe through your gem" Garnet said and showed Neil by summoning her gloves.

"...I'm sorry what?" Neil asked "do you mean meditation?" He asked looking of to her.

"Well I believe meditation may be able to help you succeed a bit faster" Garnet said and Neil dropped to the ground legs crossed and began to try and meditate he had closed his eyes Garnet simply walked away.

"So Steven this is your new brother" someone said behind him and Neil jumped as someone grabbed his shoulders

"he looks so weird. Are you sure he isn't just one of the gems" a teen asked

"Lars don't say isn't weird" Steven argued

"Well look at it! He has white hair, two different eye colors and the gem is exposed out of his arm!" Lars said and Neil had it

"I am not a it I am not some creature I am Human!" He yelled as his voice changed to a deep voice he grabbed onto Lars shirt and lifted him up Steven quickly ran over

"Neil, Neil! You need to calm down Lars was just joking just let him go" Steven begged as the crystal gems ran up and he dropped Lars and grabbed his gem on his arm. Amethyst tries to tie him up with her whip and he backs up each time dodging the whip until he stumbled and tripped over a tree root and fell over the cliff first falling onto the hand of the large statue and then onto the ground he tried to call out but he couldn't speak or move but he could see he saw the crystal gems run down with Steven behind them begging them to reconsider.

"reconsider what?" He thought Garnet picked him up and he could see in the reflection of her shades that he was just his gem he watched a bubble wrap around him as Garnet took him to this room filled with other gems "is this how my life is now" he asked himself .

" **Red, hey Red can you here me?** " A voice asked it seemed to be the same voice that Neil was speaking with

"Who are you" Neil asked confused

" **My identity is not yet needed to be didn't you see what you can do and that was only a fraction of that power you can even break out of this bubble we just need to wait for our time** " the voice said in a soothing manner so with the plan set in motion. Neil had in trusted this voice to set him free.

 **Hey pups, InkOkami here! I felt bad about the 2nd chapter, so I posted the third chapter. Fanfiction will get the chapters later than Wattpad go check out Wattpad to find more chapters later on. Make sure to favorite and follow if you are liking the story. Inkokami signing off. Howl at the moon!**


	4. Finally

Neil has been trapped inside of this bubble for so long he does not even remember. The voice first heard had gone quiet a while back but Neil can still hear voices it took so long until he realized where is was coming from... the other gems around him. They never are quiet... They never SHUT UP... He couldn't take this much longer! and then Neil finally heard it "Well Red I think it's time once it breaks climb up the pillar until you reach a purple disgusting room," the voice said. Neil took a second and the others went quiet and then from the bubble he fell to the ground and he saw his hands again. But his skin was red and his hands had claws. Neil stood up and did as the voice did climbing up the pillar. "Good, good keep going you are making lots of progress," the voice told him and Neil made it to the purple room and he hears someone. "Pearl maybe if you didn't have a waterfall that leads to my room then your swords wouldn't fall down here" Amethyst yelled Neil sneaked up the trash hill and saw the door was open "Now is your chance Red run for it!" he yelled in his moved as fast as possible running to get through that door and turned back as soon as he passed the door to see their faces in horror as the door shut Amethyst tried to use her whip to snag him but the door shut right before it was through Neil turned around just in time to dodge Garnet's punch "Neil you've gone too far we need to help you" Garnet said and got in a fighting stance.

"Help me...Help me! you locked us in a bubble! We could hear all of them nonstop! Crying, screaming all of them! Is that how you want to help us!" he yelled uncontrollably. It felt as if Neil had no control of my actions, his words anything. and in his head, he asked.

"what's happening?" Neil asked and the voice chuckled.

"I know you can't find them and Garnet will stop us if you are in control. Now I am taking control here this should help us" the voice said and Neil watched the claws grow in length and he quickly slashed at Garnet multiple times and the gauntlets crumbled in from the reflection of her shades Neil can see he's smirking "time to die!" the voice yelled and raised his arm and this was when Neil fought for all control to stop it.

"stop this! she doesn't have to die I am tired of being the monster I won't go down that road again" Neil yelled Garnet looked so confused he felt Amethyst's whip wrap around him and he hears Steven run inside

"what's going ... Neil? what...what happened to you?" he asked and Neil started loosing my control "Steven it's better for you to leave" Neil said before he lost control "You are all fools Rose could have saved everyone! So why did a lot of us have to die!" the voice yelled and before they were about to put him back to gem form.

"wait let me try something," Steven said and licked his hand and slowly moved to him struggling to break away he pressed his hand to his gem.

"Damn it Red we almost had it! Well I'll be back, just you wait..." the voice went silent and Neil looked down the claws had disappeared his skin was back to normal and Neil smile as soon as Amethyst let go he wrapped my arms around Steven.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Steven!" he said and Steven hugged me back Neil turned back to Garnet "I'm sorry I thought it was just going to get me out of there I never knew he was going to try and kill you I'm sorry,"he said and Garnet patted my shoulder.

"It's okay, you were able to come through," she said. Neil couldn't help but smile but the thought of that "thing" taking over again frightened him.

 **Hey pups, Ink here! So Neil's new "friend" will come back there. Which means that he'll need to overtake this new force. But who will win? The monster or out protagonist? Also, I plan on putting short stories in the book but Fanfiction doesn't allow that so you'll have to come to Wattspad to InkOkami signing off. Howl at the moon!**


	5. The Mirror

Neil stayed around the beach near the crystal gems, reason why is one because it was an order after the last event, and two he really had nowhere else to go at the time, he just laid in the sand daydreaming he remembered his claws and wondered ' _If it could do it then I'll be able to do it too...Nah too tired_ ' he continued to lay with his eyes for the time until someone walked over him casting a shadow down on him he cracked his eyes open and saw Steven. "Hey, Steven aaaaawaaaaawh how ya doing," Neil asked yawning and leaned up.

"Nothing much I'm just bored and I was going to hang out with the gems want to come?" Steven asked holding out his hand and Neil took it getting up

"Sure let's go should be better than sitting doing nothing..." Neil said smiling and the two went up to the house and Steven received a call

"Hello?...Oh Hey Connie!...I'm doing well how are you?..." he asked and continued and Neil walked over to Pearl.

"Hey, Pearl so uh who is Connie?" Neil asked whispering in Pearl's ear

"Well, Connie is Steven's friend that is a girl, Neil she was here during your uh bubble predicament," Pearl said looking down

"Way to make it awkward... So, Steven has a girlfriend? cool for him" Neil said and Pearl blushed.

"no no no no no I didn't mean it like that I am not sure if they like each other like that" Pearl freaked out causing Neil to laugh

" ..That's good when can we hang out...summer vacation from school? What is school?" Steven asked also looking at Neil and Pearl.

"I can answer that school is a place where you learn stuff and there are people that teach you there as well... like history, English, math and more, " Neil said explaining and Pearl's face began to glow with excitement.

"Hey Steven look at this," she said summoning a mirror from her gem "this mirror gem will show you the history of the gems we found it at the warp". she said continuing but Neil tuned her out and looked at the blue gem on the back of the mirror it felt familiar he could have sworn he heard something from it and when Pearl turned away from the mirror he heard it speak in Steven's voice and with another voice

"doesn't seem broken to me," it said making Neil look at it weirdly.

Steven's face glowed "so you could say school's out for summer?" he asked and Neil smiled

"Well since your teacher has taught you everything as of now yes" Neil cuts Pearl off

"ahem Neil I may speak for my self. Yes, there are many ways of saying the same thing." she said and Steven ran out the door.

"Schools out!" he yelled and Neil walked onto the steps watching him sprint "Happy Summer Vacation Steven!" he yelled at the mirror. Neil ended up losing track of him and saw him run into a table that Lars and some other person was setting up.

"Oh um hey there," Neil said looking at the three walking up to them "sorry about the last time we met," he said being awkward. with the quick moment of silence, Steven raises the mirror.

"are you excited for summer!" he asked the blonde hair girl and Neil walked over to the blonde girl. So Neil walked over to Lars.

"Hey there, I'm sorry about what happened a while back, this whole... magic stuff is new to me and it got to my head I guess... So what I am trying to say is sorry" Neil said holding out his hand and Lars looked at it for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Yeah I did go a bit overboard didn't I but geez you scared me to death," he said chuckling and didn't notice that Steven ran off.

"Alright well it was nice speaking with you Lars but I have to go," Neil said running off to find Steven it took a long time and he was making his way back to the gems. he started to hear Steven scream No back inside the house he ran inside and heard Steven's voice but also the gem's voice.

"Yeah let's bubble it!" Amethyst growls and Neil steps between Steven and Garnet

"back. off." he ordered rage overcoming him "she's not going to be bubbled you understand." Neil said turning back to Steven "let's go Steven" he said leading Steven outside he turned and saw Garnet ready her gauntlets so he quickly grabbed Neil and started running. Steven gave Neil the Mirror as they hid behind a rock and the mirror showed Neil what to do and Steven looked at him.

"what are you doing Neil?" he asked as he saw the formation forming around Neil from the water until the gem came out the mirror shattered and the gem glowed and took form as a young lady

"Thank you" she got up and almost fell and Neil quickly caught her "you two talked to me, you saved me," she said smiling and stood up "it's Neil and Steven right," she said smiling

"yeah and what's your name," he asked smiling

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, are you really crystal gems," she asked

"Yeah," Steven said excitedly.

"I guess," Neil said smiling

"but you set me free," she said smiling

"Neil! Steven!" Garnet yelled as the Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst caught up and ready their weapons

"you're not hurting her"Neil yelled as he tried to summon his scythe his claws appeared instead. he didn't realize the giant hand appear behind him smashing Garnet down "Garnet?!" he was about to go help Garnet but Lapis behind him grabbed his arm

"They're not gonna let us leave," she said as she raised her other hand "Come with me."

"Where," Steven asked freaking out

"Home," Lapis said simply

As Steven was freaking and making noises the gem turned to Neil "As much as I want to, I have to stay here and watch over Steven" he said smiling "take care Lapis, come see me if you need help" he said telepathically as the gem let go.

she gave Neil a smile before frowning at the crystal gems"Don't trust them, Neil and Steven, goodbye" she said disappearing in a wave

 **Hey, There Pups! I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry, it took so long, It's summer vacation and I'll be able to post more so keep an eye out for those. Again I hoped you enjoyed and I'm out. Howl at the Moon!**


	6. Sooo where did the ocean go?

While Steven was grounded and under watch by Pearl and Amethyst and Amethyst for some reason had a shovel. Garnet was speaking with Neil in the bubble room "Why are we here Garnet?" Neil asked with a slight amount of fear in his voice "You better not try to even bubble me!" he said getting in a stance.

Garnet sighed and removed her glasses showing her eyes"Neil, relax I am not going to hurt you. We are not going to hurt you. But you need to help me understand, While in the corrupted state you were in you said"we could hear them all" and you knew about Lapis only coming in moments before. So can you tell me what's happening?" she asked and Neil scratched his head trying to think of a way to tell her

"Well... how should I put this... I believe I am a telepathic" he said looking up at Garnet "I know what you two... what you are thinking" he said telepathically letting out a slight smile. "also, please don't punch me as one of them is saying...hehe" he said taking a few steps back so he doesn't get hit and before Garnet laid a hand on him

Pearl quickly opened the door and called out "Garnet come quick!" they both left the bubble room watching as Greg caught his breath and they took a look outside. and saw a crowd of people and a desert.

 **[Neil's POV]**

"Um if I am not mistaken there was water there last night, wow global warning am I right" I said trying to calm down the situation before the rest of the gems rushed out to control the scene and immediately the mayor uses a megaphone when they were about less than a foot away annoying all of the gems including myself

"We're gonna lose all of our summer business!" he yells while on his knees

"I swear if he continues using that megaphone he won't have it for long..." I said to Amethyst who seemed to agree

"as the mayor I demand you explain this immediate- oh my megaphone..." he said as he watched it be sliced into five pieces by my claws.

"Sorry, that was getting annoying," I said smirking and Garnet smacked the back of my head

"It was Lapis Lazuli," garnet said calmly other than her hitting my head

"Lapis Lazuli?" Steven questioned which I thought was strange that he just didn't put two and two together.

"The gem we released last night Steven... the one that manipulated water and called herself Lapis" I said before getting hit again this time by Pearl before she showed a hologram of Lapis. "hmmm Steven this may sound strange but I need you to spit in this jar for me just in case I start to turn corrupted" I said knowing that it is a possibility. But Steven did not answer back everyone went back to the house to discuss things Steven gave me the jar before going back inside I just sat on the deck staring at the vast desert where the ocean once was.

" **Are you really thinking about going? You know, if the gem wants you dead she'll do it,** " the inner voice said inside of Neil's mind " **Red listen you used to be royalty you stood with the others but then you stood up for the humans even after what Rose Quartz did...** " The voice continued " **Red just let it go, let the humans fend for themselves and if anything the Crystal gems will do something** " The voice said and Neil simply began walking " **Hello? Are you listening turn around and go back. Red...RED**!" The voice continued yelling for Neil's attention

"I am the one who released her and she is scared of being locked away once again, I don't know who you are but I don't just only a connection to you but I have a connection with Lapis" Neil stated and the voice went quiet. "Lapis, are you there?" he asked out loud and there was no response he continued to run through the desert "Lapis it's Neil," he said and heard her

" _Neil... where are you? Go away you'll only get hurt_ " she said I could tell that she was still upset I simply smiled.

"Nope, I am coming to get you, return the sea, and keep you safe," he said and received no response back for a while but then after a while

" _I... I just want to go home_ " she said softly. " _I don't belong here but I can't leave with my gem being broken._ " she continued and soon Neil remembered something.

"I don't know if it will work but I think I know how to fix your gem," he said excited remembering Steven's spit

" _... you're lying,_ " she said with the sound of hatred in her voice

"Just you wait Lapis, I'm coming." continuing onwards over the sea of sand.

 **Hey there pups! InkOkami is back from the dead. Sorry for the one year disappearance! Be sure to favorite the story and comment how you are liking it. And as always, HOWL AT THE MOON!**


End file.
